Londor Pale Shade
The Londor Pale Shade is a dark spirit and summonable phantom in Dark Souls III. Description Pale Shades, colloquially known as "Harlots of Death",Sneering Mask description. are assassins of the Sable Church of Londor.Manikin Claws description. They are undying hollows who perform atrocities in the name of their sect, covering their darkly shriveled appearance with a golden sneering mask. The Manikin Claws are their weapon of choice. They long for the day when a chosen champion is foretold to come and bring the glory back to their land. Equipment *Manikin Claws *Morion Blade (summon only) *Dark Hand *Witchtree Branch *Affinity *Poison Throwing Knife *Pale Shade Set Locations Farron Keep *Should Yuria of Londor be killed or angered, the Londor Pale Shade invades as a dark spirit near the beginning of the level if exploring the poison swamp in a counter-clockwise direction, where several Basilisks are found. *Can be summoned for the Abyss Watchers boss battle, if the player is in good graces with Yuria. His summon sign is found on a corner near the Farron Keep Perimeter bonfire. Irithyll of the Boreal Valley *Should Yuria of Londor be killed or angered, the Londor Pale Shade invades as a dark spirit past the gallery guarded by three Silver Knights, at the top of the first set of stairs. **If the player aided Sirris in defeating Creighton at the bridge near the beginning of the level, they must first be invaded by him outside the Church of Yorshka in order for the Pale Shade to appear in this location. *Can be summoned for the Pontiff Sulyvahn boss battle, if the player is in good graces with Yuria. His summon sign is found next to one of the statues outside of the boss arena. Kiln of the First Flame *Can be summoned for the Soul of Cinder boss battle, if the player is in good graces with Yuria. His summon sign is found halfway between the bonfire and the boss arena. Strategy Early in the fight, the Londor Pale Shade will cast Affinity and surround himself with five dark orbs that will launch and home toward the player if approached. He comes armed with the Manikin Claws and will attempt to start his attacks by performing a slow, strong attack, and then follow with normal ones. He does not have much poise, however, and will stagger easily with each attack of most weapons, allowing for many subsequent hits until stamina runs out. At long range, his offensive capabilities are even more limited, resorting only to throw poison knives in quick succession. Equipment Farron Keep= 100px | LH1 = Dark Hand | LH1-upg = 2 | LH1-img = Dark Hand (DSIII).png 100px | LH2 = Witchtree Branch | LH2-upg = 2 | LH2-img = Witchtree Branch (DSIII).png 100px | spell1 = Affinity | spell1-img = Affinity (DSIII).png 100px }} |-| Farron Keep Perimeter= 100px | LH1 = Dark Hand | LH1-upg = | LH1-img = Dark Hand (DSIII).png 100px | LH2 = Witchtree Branch | LH2-upg = 1 | LH2-img = Witchtree Branch (DSIII).png 100px | spell1 = Affinity | spell1-img = Affinity (DSIII).png 100px }} |-| Irithyll of the Boreal Valley= 100px | LH1 = Dark Hand | LH1-upg = 3 | LH1-img = Dark Hand (DSIII).png 100px | LH2 = Witchtree Branch | LH2-upg = 3 | LH2-img = Witchtree Branch (DSIII).png 100px | spell1 = Affinity | spell1-img = Affinity (DSIII).png 100px }} |-| Pontiff Sulyvhan= 100px | LH1 = Dark Hand | LH1-upg = | LH1-img = Dark Hand (DSIII).png 100px | LH2 = Witchtree Branch | LH2-upg = 2 | LH2-img = Witchtree Branch (DSIII).png 100px | spell1 = Affinity | spell1-img = Affinity (DSIII).png 100px }} |-| Kiln of the First Flame= 100px | LH1 = Dark Hand | LH1-upg = | LH1-img = Dark Hand (DSIII).png 100px | LH2 = Witchtree Branch | LH2-upg = 5 | LH2-img = Witchtree Branch (DSIII).png 100px | spell1 = Affinity | spell1-img = Affinity (DSIII).png 100px }} Drops Manikin Claws | Manikin Claws (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = first encounter }} Notes *Becomes an invader if the player's relationship with Yuria of Londor is disrupted. This will happen in the following situations: **The player kills Yoel before completing his questline. **The player kills Anri of Astora at anytime during the game. **The player attacks or kills Yuria. **The player heals their Dark Sigils. *The player must be a Host of Embers in order to be invaded by the Pale Shade in both occasions. *Upon defeat, the player will be awarded two Estus Flask refills. *Becomes summonable as a white phantom ally as long as the player follows Yuria's questline. *Teaches the "Duel bow" gesture the first time he is summoned. **If the player performs the "Darkmoon Loyalty" gesture, they will receive the "Duel bow" gesture afterward. *After defeating the Pale Shade in the Farron Keep and Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, the Pale Shade Set will appear in Firelink Shrine at the location where Yoel and Yuria used to reside. *His equipment and the "Duel bow" gesture can actually be obtained without disrupting Yuria's questline by following these steps: *#Turn Yuria hostile by attacking but not killing her. *#Defeat the Londo Pale Shade in both the Farron Keep and Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. *#Ask for absolution at Velka's statue in the Undead Settlement, turning Yuria friendly once again. *#Summon him for the Pontiff Sulyvahn boss battle in Irithyll. *As an invader, he's equipped with an upgraded version of the Dark Hand, despite the weapon being unupgradable for players. References Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Dark Spirits Category:Dark Souls III: Phantoms